I Can Do It
I Can Do It is a song shown in the Season 3 episode Schemer's Alone shown through The Magic Bubble by Mr. Conductor to Dan and Becky after they explain what Schemer has been doing in the station. The songs lyrical meaning is showing pride in few found independance, this is illustrated in the music video showing babies and toddlers in their diapers playing with various toys and items. The song was sung, written and composed by Beverly Glenn-Copeland. Lyrics :I have a lot of friends so I take good care :To pull my own weight, to do my own share :'Cause I really don't need to ask for somebody else :To do the things for me that I can do for myself :My real good friends will come if I call :To help me if I can't manage it all :'Cause I do sometimes need a little help :And most of the times I try to do it myself :I can make my own room nice and neat :Every day I take the toys from my feet and put them away :I can pick up all of my clothes :So there'll be enough room from my heel and my toes :I can walk my puppy most every day :'Cause it's mine though I'd rather run out to play :Sometimes we walk along the street and down the lane :Around the park and back again :La, la, la, la, la :I can do it myself :La, la, la, la, la :Don't need anybody else :La, la, la, la, la :I can do it alone :Most of the time :I can do it on my own :So if you have good friends I think you'll find :To help you if you're in a really big mind :Or if there's more than you can handle alone :But the rest of the time you can do it on your own :Your real good friends will come if you call :To help you if you can manage it all :'Cause we do sometimes need a little help :And most of the time we try to do it ourselves :I can wash my own dishes clean; it's a sinch :Put them in the dish-washing machine in a pinch :Just take them from the table when I finish my food :'Cause to leave them all over is a little bit rude :I can make myself good things to eat; let me think :I'd like a peanut butter sandwich something sweet and a drink :I can spit it on the bread right out of the jar :Have an apple for a drink and there you are :La, la, la, la, la :I can do it myself :La, la, la, la, la :Don't need anybody else :La, la, la, la, la :I can do it alone :Most of the time :I can do it on my own :La, la, la, la, la :I can do it myself :La, la, la, la, la :Don't need anybody else :La, la, la, la, la :I can do it alone :Most of the time :I can do things on my own Trivia *Footage from this song was re-used for the 24 Hour Crybaby Channel in the episode, Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out. Gallery I Can Do It/Gallery Video Shining Time Station - I Can Do It Category:Songs Category:Shining Time Station Songs Category:Article stubs